A night to remember
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: The generation of miracles have held back their feelings for Kuroko for too long, and decide to kidnap him for a night none of them will never forget. Shameless PWP, M for a good reason that all you KnB Fujoshi's out there will love. Review if you like it, or if just have criticism! Thanks!


It was just an everyday afternoon for Kuroko Tetsuya. He had just left basketball practice at Seirin High, and was now walking home. He didn't have any plans in particular, nowhere he had to go on the way home. But while he didn't have any, there was a group of five boys secretly following Kuroko that afternoon, and they had their own plans for him. Those five boys all had one thing in common, their infatuation with their old shadow. Time had passed, they had all moved on to different lives at different high schools, but none of them could possibly forget the feelings they held for a certain ex-teammate of theirs. But even if they could forget, none of them wanted to, and none of them were willing to give them up. And so they had made their plans to reluctantly share the boy, all of them knowing that if they asked Kuroko to pick between them, it would never have a happy ending. They had collectively come up with the plan to wait outside the gates of Seirin until Kuroko came out, and then to follow him home, or at least until they got somewhere more private. Where no one would notice them. And as Kuroko walked into the secluded alley he used as a shortcut home, the generation of miracles made their move. Kuroko barely had time to react before he was knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head done by someone so blindingly fast, he must have been running on pure animal instinct. In his last few seconds of consciousness Kuroko heard a familiar voice command someone to pick him up and carry him. The last thing he felt were large hands grabbing him and pulling him up, and the last thing he saw was a few strands of purple hair.

***Suddenly scene change!***

He awoke to darkness. He was sure he was awake, certain of it. But when he opened his eyes, all he could see was black. That was when he started to panic. All around him he could hear hushed voices which sounded all too familiar. He tried moving his arms, his legs, anything. But all that gained him was the bite of the cold metal around his wrists and ankles, locking him in place. He struggled to move, pulled with all his strength away from the metal holding him down, but no matter how he moved or how hard he pulled, he couldn't get free. He was really panicking now. He tried to slow his breathing, to calm himself down and think about the situation he was in. He was blindfolded, and trapped somewhere. He thought back to the last thing he could remember. Walking home from school, he had entered the shortcut he took just like always. It had happened then. They had taken him then. A slight gust of cold wind rippled across his body, bringing him mind back from the past and suddenly making him aware that he wasn't wearing anything. He couldn't keep his breathing steady anymore, he was afraid. He started to hyperventilate, feeling more terrified than he had even been in his entire life. Who had done this to him? Why did they take him here? And most importantly, what were they going to do to him next?

"Tetsuya, you don't need to look so scared. We're your friends. You're not scared of your friends, right?" A voice ripped through the silence as Kuroko felt a warm hand running through his hair, the speaker trying to comfort him. The voice sent shivers through him, he knew who owned it, and he had every reason to be afraid.

"A-Akashi kun? You're Akashi kun, right? What is going on? Please, I'm scared." The captain chuckled at Kuroko's response, bringing his hand down from the boys powder blue hair and trailing it down his innocent face.

"Did everyone hear that? Our poor Tetsuya is afraid." Akashi muttered to the group around him, eliciting responses from each of them.

"Don't worry Kurokochi! I'm here for you!" The blonde shrieked out, a smile radiating on his face.

"Kuro-chin, I'll give you snacks so be happy, ok?" Murasakibara chewed on a stick of pocky as he tried to reassure the terrified boy.

"I put your lucky item on you, you have no reason to be afraid." Midorima pointed to the blindfold on Kuroko's face, the lucky item for Aquarius for the day.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Tetsu, I like you better when you're brave." Aomine said, rounding off everyone's comments. Every new voice gave Kuroko a little more understanding of his situation, but after everyone had said their piece he was only left with more questions.

"Akashi kun, Kise kun, Murasakibara kun, Midorima kun, Aomine kun. Why are you all here? Were you the ones who took me here?" The boy pleaded with them, needing their answers. Why would all his old teammates have brought him here, why would they have stripped him like this? He didn't understand.

"I think it would be easier for you to understand your current situation if we showed you with actions. Words are never direct enough." Kuroko opened his mouth to question what his captain had just said, but the words never left his mouth. The red head had forced his lips onto the boy under him, kissing him with all the passion he had held back since he first fell in love with the boy, all the way back in middle school. Kuroko was too stunned to do anything except submit to the kiss, the feel of Akashi's lips on his own was too shocking. Akashi took advantage of Kuroko's stunned paralysis to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth, exploring the wet cavern inside. The feeling of Kuroko's lips was something Akashi had only dreamed about. But all of his dreams and fantasies could never compare to the real thing. He knew that now. He couldn't get enough of the soft surface, glistening with saliva, it just felt so right against him. He climbed atop the bed Kuroko was chained to and laid himself on top of his captive, rubbing his clothed member against Kuroko's growing erection, the sudden contact of his most private area finally snapping Kuroko back into his senses. He struggled against his captains movements with whatever little amount of power he could muster, unable to move his body more than a few inches away from his restraints. Akashi decided to be lenient, just this once, and sit up for the moment, taking his lips away from the heaven he knew as Kuroko's mouth.

"Akashi-kun, what, what was that?" Kuroko panted out while trying to catch his breath. He was clearly confused. Why was his ex-captain doing this to him? Why it some sort of sadistic punishment for something? Considering Akashi's nature, Kuroko figured this to be the most likely reason. Which is why Akashi's response surprised him so much.

"I love you Tetsuya, We all love you." The rest of the generation of miracles murmured their agreement with the statement. Each in their own individual way, Aomine acting smug about it, Murasakibara mentioning snacks while confessing, Midorima being a total tsundere and Kise being the total opposite of a tsundere, laying all his feelings out as if they were on display. Kuroko was silent. He couldn't have made words even if he tried. They loved him? His former teammates, his former male teammates, loved him? Another man, and an awfully average one at that? He didn't know if he could believe it or not, let alone if he wanted to.

"We've all held out too long, restrained ourselves from confessing to you, from touching you like this..." Akashi continued, trailing his fingers down Kuroko's chest sensually.

"...For all too long. It's time we let out some pent-up sexual tension. I hope you don't mind." The psychotic point guard said sadistically, a sinister smile creeping up his face. With that, he brought himself back down onto his victim, and was joined by the rest of his teammates who were very much sick of watching their ex-captain hog their beloved. While Akashi reclaimed his lips, Murasakibara and Midorima both fought over his pale chest before settling with sharing it. Each of them ran their fingers down the toned surface before bringing their mouths to the two nubs in the middle, licking them until they grew hard from all the pressure.

"Kuro-chin, why didn't you ever tell me how good you tasted?" The purple haired giant moaned out in pleasure, while Midorima simply grunted, too embarrassed to talk.

"Murasakibara kun, p-please, sto-" Kuroko's plea was cut short when he felt Kise's touch, even lower than the two boys latched onto his chest. Kise had taken Kuroko's cock into his hands, stroking it ever so finely before bringing it to his mouth and licking the shaft while rubbing the balls in his hands.

"K-kise kun! What are you-" The shadow paused to pant out, "doing down there?!" Kise ignored Kuroko's cries as he took his member into his mouth whole, not stopping until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Kuroko almost lost himself then and there. With the blindfold still covering his eyes every sensation was heightened, the feel of his dick being swallowed entirely by Kise's wet cavern caused him inexplicable pleasure. But he wasn't meant to feel like this! Kise was his friend, they all were! This wasn't something you did with your friends, and anyway, Kuroko liked girls! He was sure that he did! But why did this feel so good? Why did he want more? He fought a battle with himself inside his head, trying to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying this. But as Kise's head bobbed up and down, forcing Kuroko to thrust in and out of his mouth again and again, pleasure overpowered any reason or logic left in Kuroko's mind as he released inside of Kise's mouth, sending his white seed flooding into an appreciative mouth. His hips instinctively bucked up further into the blonde's mouth as he came, but the chains brought Kuroko crashing back into the bed. Kise swallowed every drop and licked his lips free of the substance, revelling in the taste of his Kurokochi. For the moment, everything was right in the world for Kise, he couldn't imagine any situation better than the one he was in. But there was still a problem, the tight constraints of his pants were killing him, his dick long since growing hard couldn't stand being crushed into such a prison. He regretfully climbed off of his love and started removing his clothes. Akashi looked away from the face below him to notice Kise's actions, and became painfully aware of the erection ebbing in his own pants. He too got up to strip off his annoying clothes, and Aomine took that chance to finally climb onto Kuroko. Over confident as he is he would have never dared to push Akashi away from Kuroko's lips, he had been forced to wait until the red head took his lips away, at least he had gotten to strip during that time. But the moment Akashi finally let go off Kuroko's luscious lips Aomine pounced on them, shoving his dick straight into his shadow's mouth, forcing him to gag.

"Aomine kun, I, I can't." The small boy struggled with Aomine's size, unable to take all of him in. He didn't know why, but he wanted to pleasure Aomine. He knew he shouldn't, that this was wrong. But his thoughts had stopped long ago, he was running on instinct alone now. He ran his tongue along Aomine's shaft, trying to replicate what he had felt Kise do just before. Aomine snatched onto the boys powder blue hair in ecstasy, using everything in him to avoid thrusting Kuroko straight through the bed. As he forced his dick down the boys the throat he tried to go slower, to accommodate Kuroko's inexperience. Kuroko pushed past his gag reflex, ignoring the discomfort and forcing himself to swallow Aomine's member right down to the hilt, finally succeeding in deep throating him. While Kuroko worked on Aomine's cock, Akashi, finally free of his clothing, brought his finger down to Kuroko's entrance, circling it around the puckered hole teasingly.

"Tetsuya, do you want me to continue?" Kuroko moaned around the cock in his mouth, nodding his head. He was past the point of trying to convince himself that he didn't want this. But his moan wasn't enough for Akashi, who took his finger away from Kuroko's entrance and started to crawl up the shorter one's body, pushing both Murasakibara and Midorima to the side as he did.

"Daiki, I am talking to Tetsuya, and you are preventing him from responding to me. Get off of him this instant." The fearsome captain commanded, his hand burying into the bluenette's hair and ripping him away from Kuroko. Aomine cried out in a mixture of pain and annoyance, but stopped himself from talking back. When Akashi got like this, no one talked back to him unless they had a death wish. Midorima and Murasakibara both seemed to realise this as well, and waiting with scowls on their face until Akashi was done with his 'Tetsuya.' They took the time to strip away their clothes as well, each of them moaning out in relief when their members were finally free.

"I'll repeat myself, Do. You. Want. Me. To. Continue?" Akashi questioned, titling his head to the side until he looked like a real serial killer. A sadistic, insane smile on his face. Kuroko gulped in fear before replying.

"Y-yes Akashi kun." He sputtered out, embarrassed by his own words. But it still wasn't enough for Akashi.

"Beg me." He demanded as he brought his mouth down to the boys neck, teasing him with love bites.

"P-please, Akashi kun." His captain sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, making him pause to moan out.

"Please, I need you inside me. I beg you, Akashi-" Kuroko couldn't even finish before Akashi had brought himself back down to Kuroko's entrance and slid a finger inside, watching it be swallowed up by Kuroko's impossibly tight cavern. The rest of the miracles approached Kuroko cautiously, Aomine thrusting his dick back into it's rightful place in Kuroko's mouth, not bothering to take it slow this time. Murasakibara and Midorima both placed their members in Kuroko's hands, guiding the tiny fingers along the shaft. Kuroko could barely move against the cuffs, so the pair grinded into the bluenette's hands, enabling Kuroko to reach all the way up their erections, fingers brushing up against their balls. Kise attached himself to Kuroko's chest, wanting to taste his nipples for himself. He brought his own hand down to his cock and pumped it while he sucked and licked at Kuroko's chest, bringing his erection back to life. Back down below, Akashi was thrusting his finger in and out of Kuroko ruthlessly, giving him no time to rest before adding a second finger and scissoring him, stretching him more and more. Kuroko cried out in pain, not at all used to the sensation. Aomine stroked his powder blue hair and slowed his own thrusts, comforting the boys pain before Akashi added the third finger, making sure Kuroko was ready for the real deal. When the red head took his fingers out of his hole, Kuroko couldn't stop himself from sighing out in disappointment, craving the feeling of someone inside him. But he wasn't disappointed long. Akashi reached to the bedside table and pulled out a key, using it to unlock the two handcuffs binding the shadows ankles to the bed. Once his legs were free, Akashi lifted them onto his shoulders, giving him perfect access to Kuroko's hole, lining up his dick at the entrance.

"This might hurt a bit." He warned his ex-teammate before thrusting into him, slowly pushing past the tight walls.

"Akashi kun! A-Ahhh!" Kuroko winced out, half in pleasure and half in pain. Overwhelmed by the sensations Akashi was causing, Kuroko took solace in Aomine, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling by drawing his attention to the erection in his mouth, deep throating it again. As soon as the tip of his member his the back of Kuroko's throat Aomine knew he couldn't hold out any longer. The bluenette released his load into the powder bluenette's mouth, giving Kuroko something to focus on while Akashi pushed further into his hole. He sucked up every bit of cum as if it were some kind of drug. Aomine, exhausted for the moment, took his member out of Kuroko's mouth and laid down next to the boy, catching his breath. Akashi continued to force himself into Kuroko, feeling his dick getting swallowed by the boys greedy entrance until he was buried to the hilt, his balls rubbing against his ex-teammates ass. Kuroko started to whimper in pain, he tried to hold back his cries but the pain was too much, he had thought the fingers were bad, but this was so much worse. Despite being short in stature Akashi's member was anything but short, and it filled Kuroko up to the brim, ripping him apart. Akashi could hear Kuroko's whimpers, and fought back his instincts and paused, not wanting to hurt his Tetsuya.

"Daiki, Ryouta, take off his blindfold and get rid of his tears already." The captain commanded his underlings, who both complied without thought. Aomine wrapped a hand around Kuroko's head and swiftly undid the blindfold, finally letting Kuroko see the world around him. The world sprung to life instantly for Kuroko, colour invading his vision as he looked around the room at each of his teammates. He could finally see all of them, Akashi with a strained look on his face from holding back, a face he had only ever seen on him during games. Kuroko looked down at his hands to see Midorima with his green hair and impossibly red face, brought on by his embarrassment. Midorima usually looked like a carrot in his Shuutoku uniform, but now he looked just like a strawberry. But that was fine for Kuroko, strawberries were sweeter. Looking at his other hand Kuroko noticed Murasakibara, eyes clenched shut as if opening them would somehow diminish the giants pleasure. And finally, Kuroko saw Kise and Aomine, each of them placing a kiss to his face, using their lips to wipe away the tears that had started forming in his eyes. The two were totally in sync, as they simultaneously bent down to whisper in Kuroko's ears.

"Don't cry Kurokochi, I'll hold you and make sure you're ok, so don't cry."

"The only one who can protect you is me, Tetsu. So while you're in my arms, don't cry." The two of them comforted him, assuring him that they both loved him and were there for him no matter what. Despite their words, Kuroko started to cry again, but neither of them were worried. They knew he was crying from happiness. Both the bluenette and the blonde held onto their beloved, hugging him tight while Akashi slowly pulled himself out before ramming in again. Knowing that his ex-teammates were comforting the boy, Akashi let go of his earlier restraint and let himself go wild. Thrusting in and out of Kuroko without restraint, getting faster with every thrust.

"Akashi kun, I can't… I can't hold out much l-longer." Kuroko panted out, in desperate need of release. Aomine worked his way down from Kuroko's head down to his other head, and pumped his hand up and down this boys shaft, bringing him close to release as Akashi relentlessly rammed into Kuroko's ass. For such a short boy Akashi packed a hell of a lot of power, thrusting harder and harder into Kuroko until he finally hit one spot that made Kuroko scream.

"Aaaah, Akashi! There! Right there!" The shadow yelled out in extravagance, not able to keep his voice to himself. Akashi's emperor eye remembered the exact angle of his last thrust, and used the knowledge to keep thrusting straight into Kuroko's prostate, sending stars into the boys vision with every hit. When Akashi hit his prostate with one impossibly hard thrust, Kuroko finally came into Aomine's hands, splattering the liquid all over his own chest. Aomine took his hand from the boys member and instead ran it down his chest before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. The instant Kuroko came the walls surrounding Akashi's own member wrenched together, trapping Akashi's length in impossibly perfect tightness. A second later Akashi was cumming inside of the one he loved, filling him up with his seed. The captain who was always in control had been reduced to a complete mess. His entire body was slicked with a salty mixture of sweat and cum, but he didn't mind at all. He couldn't be happier. He slowly pulled himself out of Kuroko, missing the feeling of being inside him the minute his dick was free. He wanted to go another round, but he was exhausted. This took a lot more out of him than basketball did. When the red head looked over at Kise and Aomine, who had started frantically kissing all over Kuroko's body, he could tell they were in the same state as he was. Even if they were trying to hide it.

"Stop acting like it's a contest to last the longest you two. You're both clearly exhausted, get off Tetsuya and just lie down for a while." The captain berated, bringing the pair away from their beloved's skin. Aomine opening his mouth to speak but Kise's high pitched voice spoke louder.

"But Akashichiii! I want to have fun with Kurokochi too! I'm not going to miss out!" The blonde whined at the man lecturing him, not wanting to give up the source of his pleasure. Akashi sighed in annoyance before responding.

"Don't act so dramatic, it's not the end of the world you know. I predict a lot of this in our futures." He smirked, letting the innuendo sink in before continuing. "And anyway, you two have been hogging him, let Shintarou and Atsushi have a proper go." Kise wanted to argue back against him, but he couldn't come up with anything to say. Akashi was right. Both him and Aomine regretfully let go of Kuroko and pulled their legs under them to sit down. Akashi stood and walked up to the top of the bed to join them, he wanted to watch this new show. But he would have to help get it started. He reached into the same drawer as before and this time pulled out the key to the cuffs around Kuroko's hands, unlocking each one and letting Kuroko finally move all of his limbs.

"I want you all to do as I say, if you don't I think you know what will happen." The psycho warned, swinging a pair of red scissors he had apparently also pulled out of the drawer. Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara all nodded in fear before Akashi continued.

"Ok. Shintarou, Tetsuya, get on all fours." As he commanded them, they followed his orders. Kuroko shaking the numb feeling from his wrists before complying. They sat beside each other, both in those oh so very compromising positions with Akashi looked on with criticism.

"Not like that you dolts. Must I do everything for you?" He asked to no one in particular before resigning himself to help them, leaning over and grabbing hold of Kuroko's waist. "Like this." He picked up Kuroko as he talked, dragging him over to Midorima and laying him on top of the other male, much to his dismay.

"Akashi what is the meaning of this?" The tsundere demanded, both embarrassed and confused by the situation. Akashi simply chuckled and motioned to Murasakibara.

"I think you know what to do from here Atsushi." He waved his hand dismissively at the giant, giving him the permission he craved.

"Aye, aye, Aka chin!" Murasakibara responded in his usual childlike fashion, but any remnants of childish left him completely the moment he straddled Kuroko and forced himself inside.

"Mu-Murasakibara kun?!" Kuroko could only yell out in surprise, his friends entrance was too sudden for him to do anything else. As Murasakibara pushed himself into Kuroko the pressure pushed Kuroko into the one below him, bringing tears to the green haired boy's eyes, not having been prepared for the intrusion. Kuroko wanted to comfort him, he knew the pain he was feeling, and felt bad for causing it. But while he was impaled on Murasakibara's member, he could do nothing but moan in pleasure, let alone move down to comfort the tsundere. Murasakibara noticed this, and bent down to meet Midorima's face, using his astronomical height to reach the shooter.

"Tears aren't tasty Mido-chin, you shouldn't make something that tastes bad." The lover of everything sweet whispered into the other's ear, comforting him in his own personal way. Midorima brought the sheet of the bed up and wiped his face with it and steeled himself for another thrust.

"Don't worry about me Kuroko, I'll be fine." He said to the boy currently inside him, despite the pain he was feeling he didn't want to stop. He wanted Kuroko inside of him too desperately for that. Murasakibara slowly pulled himself out of Kuroko, who did the same to Midorima, before the both of them slammed back in, harder than the last time. Murasakibara set his own pace, using all the power that made him such an amazing basketball player to thrust into his sweet, sweet Kuroko. When Murasakibara moved, so did Kuroko, pumping relentlessly in and out of Midorima. In a rare act of dominance, Kuroko started to fight against Murasakibara, creating his own rhythm. Every time Murasakibara thrust into him he would hold himself, not letting his member fall back into Midorima's hole for a few seconds. He didn't know exactly why, but setting this rhythm just made everything he was feeling so much better, he was able to fully experience each time he was entered, and each time he felt Midorima's hot, wet walls close around him. Murasakibara grunted as he thrust into Kuroko for god knows which time, finally finding the spot he knew would undo the shadow.

"Murasakibara! Unnggh!" Kuroko lost the ability to make coherent words and simply reverted to guttural moans as his bundle of nerves was hit. He was exhausted from his first round with Akashi, the second Murasakibara hit his prostate he came completely undone as he came into Midorima. The feeling of being filled with his new lovers seed was so overwhelming surreal to Midorima he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to be in this situation. But as he came all over the bed beneath him the sensation was all too real for all of the to just be some kind of dream. A dream could never feel this good. Murasakibara only lasted a little longer until his release, seeing the remnants of Kuroko's cum seeping out from Midorima's hole and leaking down his thighs was too extreme a sight for him to just ignore. He thrust into Kuroko one last time as he rode out his high, before collapsing on top of both of the players beneath him, luckily managing to avoid crushing them. Akashi, Aomine and Kise all looked upon the scene with unblinking eyes, none of them wanting to miss a second of what was happening. When the purple giant collapsed they knew the show was over, well, act one was at least anyway. The three of them worked together to pull Murasakibara off the other two, and then to get everyone lying down in the bed, making sure no one got more contact with Kuroko than anyone else. Kise and Aomine both dosed off not long after that, both totally exhausted from their nights adventures. Akashi stayed awake for a while longer, simply looking down at his Tetsuya, he couldn't clear his head of thoughts of him. How could he possibly sleep when his Tetsuya was right here, in his arms? Akashi kept thinking these thoughts even when he inevitably succumbed to the lulls of sleep.

***Suddenly scene change.***

Kuroko was woken up by screams, at first he was worried. But when he opened his eyes and saw a dishevelled Kise complaining to the rest of the generation of miracles about who knows what, he calmed down. Akashi noticed Kuroko's arousal and looked down at him with a quaint smile.

"The star of the show is finally up? Took you long enough." The captain said with a smirk, the rest of the miracles turning to face Kuroko, smiles lighting up each of their faces.

"Good morning everybody." Kuroko muttered to them all, before rubbing his eyes and waking up properly. "I have something I would like to say." Each eye was focused on Kuroko, and each one of them hoped to god that what he had to say didn't have to do with regretting the events of last night.

"Go ahead Tetsuya." His ex-captain gave his permission, and Kuroko took a deep breath, steadied himself, and spoke.

"I'm not going to say I regret last night. In fact, I would be devastated if I had woken up and found it all to be a dream. I never realised it before everything you all did last night, but I love you. All of you. And if you asked me to have another night like last night again, I would never reject any of you." With those words, every member of the generation of miracles swore their hearts melted, hearing the confession of their beloved, so beloved Kuroko.

"One thing though; do you think you could skip the kidnapping and all the chains next time?" Kuroko asked them with a smile, eliciting laughs from all of them.

"Of course Kurokochi! I'll never do something so mean to you again!"

"I wouldn't steal candy no matter how much I want it, so I won't steal you either Kuro chin."

"If that is your wish I have no choice to comply, you should be grateful, Kuroko."

"Don't worry about that Tetsu, now that we have your attention I don't think we'll need to do all that again." Each of them promised Kuroko, and while his question had been a joke, it still made him happy that he wouldn't have to go through such a frightening experience again. But then he noticed that Akashi hadn't said anything, and looked at him in expectation.

"I can't promise anything, Te~Tsu~Ya." The psychotic red head teased, letting some of his insane personality slip out. Kuroko shivered in fear of his ex-captains kinks, hoping to god what he had said was all a joke.

"Just kidding Tetsuya, don't look so scared." Akashi laughed out as he winked down at the shadow. Kuroko didn't know whether to be happy or terrified, but he knew that whatever weird plans Akashi had in store for him, he would never actually hurt him, and decided to let his comments slide.

"I think I might go back to sleep for a while, I don't think I can even move right now. But before I do, I'll say one thing; I love you." Kuroko purred at each of his new lovers seductively, before collapsing into his pillow and falling back asleep.

"That idiot." Aomine mocked, but with no real malice. Each member seemed to get the same idea, and simultaneously leant down to whisper in Kuroko's ear.

"We love you too."


End file.
